User talk:Dirty Harry .44 Magnum
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:151.225.17.230 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ChainsawGal (talk) 15:00, April 22, 2015 (UTC) This is the new acount of User: 151.225.17.230 hey i just noticed you're really cracking down on some vandals so i just wanted to say thanks, without you there would be a ton of those stupid spam pages still up and so i think you deserve a thanks :) 16:19, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Re Gave you admin rights, congrats! KλT 09:39, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Katanagod, I will make sure that any vandalism is dealt with quickly. Dirty Harry .44 Magnum (talk) 14:15, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Sound player problems I'm having problems inserting sound files into the wiki sections for the weapons. I want to add sounds for each gun on each article but the player doesn't show. Any idea why? Goldpax (talk) 02:21, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Maybe try inserting media and typing in the names of the sound files (including the file format) and see if that works. Maybe the reason it wouldn't work is because you might have forgotten to add the file type at the end of the name when you where inserting it (for example you might need to type .ogg at the end of the file name for it to work). Try both of these and tell me if either work. Dirty Harry .44 Magnum (talk) 02:36, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Edit: I managed to add your sound file to the 9mm page, in order to do it you need to use the classic editor and type and replace "example" with the name of the file you want to add. Hope that helps. Dirty Harry .44 Magnum (talk) 03:14, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Message A user has been vandalising several articles and uploading NSFW images, which breaks the ToU, this is their userpage AshSwanDavis --Spoooky skeletons 14:06, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Done, I banned him for 3 months, that should teach him for repeatedly vandalising this wiki. Dirty Harry .44 Magnum (talk) 16:16, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for banning the vandal --Spoooky skeletons 03:08, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Ban Request IP 24.90.248.134 has been vandalising pages (again): http://hotlinemiami.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/24.90.248.134 Valkerone (talk) 18:11, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Done, I banned him for a month this time, that will show him, for vandalising the wiki after I banned him earlier, just goes to show some people don't learn their lesson the first time. Dirty Harry .44 Magnum (talk) 18:21, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Message from MannyPardoLover Im not planning on touching this wiki in any way In fact I took off the links to this wiki on a post I won't touch this wiki at all I love the game too much And it's fandom All right, I will trust you for now, but remember I can not be too sure with anyone as a group of redditors are planning to vandalise this wiki (source: https://www.reddit.com/r/HotlineMiami/comments/3fguoe/operation_pardopocalypse_update/ and: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qxj3Ex6i87M ) and I remember that this is not the first time this wiki has been vandalised by a group of organised vandals (a few months ago we were mass vandalised by the Polish Vichanners) so we are going to take this very seriously, finally, I hope you realise that the references to Hotline Miami alone in those pages is probably going to convince some idiots to come and vandalise this wiki, just think of the implications of what you are doing before you actually do it next time. Dirty Harry .44 Magnum (talk) 09:41, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Just a little warning As shady as A231 already is, you might want to take note of this: http://hotlinemiami.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:A231/INCOMING_RAID-_PUT_LOGGED_IN_ONLY_EDITS Valkerone (talk) 19:51, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, as I said earlier, I will be watching him, he seems to suspiciously know a bit too much about what the vandals will do next, I am almost certain he is involved with the Pardo army, whatever the case, best to keep an eye on him. Dirty Harry .44 Magnum (talk) 20:18, August 9, 2015 (UTC) The chat a few hours ago Sorry I wasn't on it. Did I miss anything? Also: http://hotlinemiami.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/85.13.2.86 Valkerone (talk) 21:35, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Not at all, I am still on the chat, please join as soon as possible. Dirty Harry .44 Magnum (talk) 22:22, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Message from Doomtoswag why did you ban me for a month just for vandalizing one stupid little page nobody ever reads anyway? hotline miami 2 wikia is dead lol Because you went back to vandalising this wiki after I had already banned you before, first time you are banned should be a good enough indicator that if you do that again, the punishment will be more severe, also with a name like 'Doomtoswag', I would not be surprised if most admins ban you before you can even vandalise anything, since you could not come up with a more obvious vandal name if you tried. Finally, Hotline Miami Wiki is not dead and won't die as long as we are here to ban you, if it was dead, then you wouldn't be enjoying your new 3 month ban would you? Dirty Harry .44 Magnum (talk) 18:43, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Inter-wiki behaviour one of your users has been vandalizing other wikis http://dishonored.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/BabyTrump Now, obviously we've blocked him, but I wanted to leave this here because (as you can see) he's also spamming this game and wiki in his vandalism, which of course makes you guys look bad. Do with this information as you wish 8-Bit Jack (talk) 02:41, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for telling me this, from now on I will be watching him, on a side note there is a user of this wiki called: BabyStalin, which not only is suspiciously similar sounding to BabyTrump, but he also has the exact same profile picture, so I think this is a sockpuppet account of his so I think you should bear that in mind since he might use the sockpuppet account to vandalise your wiki again. Dirty Harry .44 Magnum (talk) 03:00, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Dumb Page Jacket's and Richad's mystery. Self explanatory Done, I deleted it. Dirty Harry .44 Magnum (talk) 01:12, October 24, 2015 (UTC) What is your opinion on this page? http://hotlinemiami.wikia.com/wiki/1991_Setting The page's content seems largely speculative, it would make more sense if it was written as a blog post as wiki pages are supposed to state objective fact rather than personal speculation. Maybe the author should copy its contents and repost it as a personal blog post and then rewrite the page to contain objective fact rather than personal speculation, either that or delete it entirely, whichever sounds like a better idea. Dirty Harry .44 Magnum (talk) 02:48, November 21, 2015 (UTC) This is what I thought, but apparently, denouncing it to be a blog post apparently get's a hostile tone out of Donny da Die-ger Valkerone (talk) 12:58, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Thank you Thank you! CuentaAnónima (talk) 1:30, December 18, 2016 (UTC) What for? Dirty Harry .44 Magnum (talk) 05:32, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Hi, sorry for bother you, but can I ask you for delete some comments that someone did with my account without my permission? It must be my little cousin, I didn't know this game in the time that she made those comments. Thank you CuentaAnónima (talk) 01:45, November 30, 2018 Yes, you can and you may. Which comments do you want me to delete? Dirty Harry .44 Magnum (talk) 01:49, November 30, 2018 (UTC) Just those ones: 1)https://hotlinemiami.wikia.com/wiki/Biker#comm-18330 2)https://hotlinemiami.wikia.com/wiki/The_Janitors#comm-18168 3)https://hotlinemiami.wikia.com/wiki/Jacket#comm-18175 CuentaAnónima (talk) 02:05, November 30, 2018 I have deleted those comments. Dirty Harry .44 Magnum (talk) 02:07, November 30, 2018 (UTC) Thank you very much! From r/outrun and synth Discord Heyo, I thought i better post a quick headsup before making any more changes. The thing is; We have recently took it upon ourselves to really build out the synthwave wiki. At just 12 pages it was looking a bit sad. We are still organising and laying some groundworks before we create a sticky on r/outrun to hopefully bring the big guns in. Anyway to get to the point: I would like to create links to the soundtrack page, and from the soundtrack page to artist pages on the synthwave wiki. Hotline miami has such a great soundtrack, for me and many others its been a gateway to get to know synthwave as a genre. I still remember looking up on the soundtrack page what song it was that played on a certain level. I think artist links are a good addition to the page. I hope you share my point of view. :) FYI I only made one 'scattle' into a link back to the synthwave wiki. Vvaag (talk) 18:38, March 16, 2017 (UTC)Vvaag Ok, that's fine. Dirty Harry .44 Magnum (talk) 21:43, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for now i don't need nothing :) ServoarmorX01 (talk) 14:56, May 21, 2017 (UTC) Hi. I don't know if I should say this, but hopefully it will save the Volunteer Spam Task Force some work. Earlier this morning, I was really stupid and posted a porn link on one of the pages here (I think I actually blanked the page, how could I have been so dumb?). I am really sorry about that, and won't do it again. I figure I'll probably be blocked for this, and I accept that. I just thought I'd let you know so you can handle this on this wiki without getting the VSTF involved. Kima Bay (talk) 17:29, March 10, 2018 (UTC) Great Admin overall. MrMemely (talk) 21:12, March 10, 2018 (UTC) Warning Hello! I am here to warn you. A dangerous Vandal group called Daybreak is planning on moving onto the wiki. I am not sure you are aware of this, but they originate from a closed wiki called "Free Vandalism Wiki". They are dangerous and use a powerful template called "Shitstorm" (I am not sure I am allowed to cuss here, but for the sake of this warning, I must). They might destroy this wiki, and since you are the only powerful Admin here, please make sure to keep an eye here. This is very important, and your wiki could be destroyed. The leader is called Raptide, and he himself is dangerous. Please watch over your wiki. Contact me if you need any help, or contact the VSTF. Night ("The sun must go to rest, and that is when night falls".) 12:05, September 19, 2018 (UTC) Thank you for informing me; I was not aware of that. I shall monitor the activity closely. I would suggest that you also inform the VSTFs, as we have been vandalised by a coordinated group before. Dirty Harry .44 Magnum (talk) 14:57, September 19, 2018 (UTC) Hi.Unfortunately, the VSTF only manages Vandals that already happened. But yes, keep a close eye on this wiki. I will as well. Make sure to tell me if you see anything suspicous. I will see if the VSTF can help. Sorry for my late respone. Night ("The sun must go to rest, and that is when night falls".) 18:08, September 21, 2018 (UTC) Hey Hey, Harry. Could you take care of this page and this joker? Regards, SNS M, 19:13, November 6, 2018 (UTC) Done. Dirty Harry .44 Magnum (talk) 20:08, November 6, 2018 (UTC) Wiki Manager Introduction Hello, I'm Flanqer, and I'm the Fandom Wiki Manager for the Hotline Miami Wiki. I introduced myself in the forum, but wanted to drop you a personal message since you're the admin. I'm here to help your community, and to be a liaison to full-time Fandom Staff. If you ever have any questions related to the wiki, whether it's about editing, styling, infoboxes, policy, etc, please contact me on my talk page. Flanqer (talk) 23:33, May 16, 2019 (UTC) Thank you. I shall contact you if I have any questions. Dirty Harry .44 Magnum (talk) 23:47, May 16, 2019 (UTC)